1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a modular sight device that is designed and built for firearms, especially medium and heavy machine guns, for the purpose of use with armed forces, hunters, and law enforcement agencies.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Iron sights are commonly used by shooters for aiming firearms such as rifles, or medium and heavy machine guns. Each iron sight requires the shooter to align a rear and front sights of a rifle along with the target, which requires trainings and shooting skills.
Dot sights were developed for the purpose of offering rapid target acquisition of both stationary and moving targets with minimal training. A sight can easily convert non-experienced shooter into a skilled marksman. A sight is also commonly known as a non-magnifying reflector (or reflex) sight that is mounted on firearms to provide the shooter an aiming indication in the form of a red dot or a red dot with a circle. Sights are designed and developed to offer shooters, such as sportsmen, hunters, policemen and soldiers the ability to acquire and engage target or targets quickly and effectively. Sights are user friendly devices in the sense that it only requires the shooter to aim the red dot on the target and upon pulling the trigger, a projectile will impact the point of aim.
A dot sight comes with a red light-emitting diode (LED) at the focus of the collimating optics to generate a light that is visible to the human eye. A visible dot remains parallel to a bore of the firearm no matter what position the human eye is in relative to the dot sight.
A very large field of view design enables the shooter to keep both eyes open during operation to enable an unlimited field of view at any distance. The eye relief is also unlimited, which means that the shooter's eye position behind the sight does not affect how well the shooter sees the target.
Shooting with both eyes open offers the shooter enhanced situational awareness to allow the possibility to deal with multiple targets. A dot sight helps a shooter to become an effective marksman offering ability to aim accurately and quickly under any extreme or stressful conditions.
A parallax free dot sight refers to a visible dot that remains parallel to a bore of the firearm, so no matter what position the shooter's eye is in, it will remain relative to the sight allowing the shooter to engage a target or targets in stationary or moving platforms (i.e. helicopters and boats.)